Watching How To Train Your Dragon 2
by Skye Phoenix Dove
Summary: I apogize if it is not up to your standard, but here is my attempt on a watching of How To Train Your Dragon 2! The first one about movie two so far! Takes place after the first movie. This story, I mean, not the second movie. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS IN CELEBRATION OF ME FINALLY GETTING THE DVD OF HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2! The transcript isn't really that good, I feel, but it's the only one I was able to find. No one else has done this movie yet, but if anyone knows another please let me know. This is my first 'watching the movie' fic, all reviews are welcome. **

**I'm going to keep the introduction short because I really want to get on with the actual watching part… **

* * *

><p>There was a loud thump and many 'oof's as all the villagers fell into the room and landed on a bunch of chairs somehow.<p>

"Hello there!" someone called.

They all turned to see a girl with dark brown hair standing in front of a big flat thing.

"You must all be very confused right now," she continued, "But I'm going to keep this short, a bunch of moving pictures called a 'movie' are going to show you the future now! Oh, almost forgot—"

She gestured to someone behind them and immediately all the dragons fell from the ceiling too and landed next to their riders.

"There! Your dragons get to watch with you! Now, any questions?"

Hiccup raised his hand. "How far in the future will this be?"

"Five years." she answered. "Right, no more questions? Good! On with the movie!"

Everyone turned their attention to the screen as the lights dimmed.

**Hiccup: (Narration) This is Berk. The best kept secret this side of... well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises. **

Everyone grinned. Obviously!

**Life here is amazing. Just not for the faint of heart. You see, where most places enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call... DRAGON RACING! **

_**[We see the teens, now five years older, grabbing sheep off the ground and flying around the village in the middle of a rather exciting race.] **_

"That sounds awesome!" nearly all the teens yelled.

The grown-ups grinned at the thought of a new competitive sport, although some like the twins' parents were wondering whether it was such a good thing.

**Fishlegs: WHOOOOOOO! **

_**[Fishlegs flies in on Meatlug, who has a scared sheep in her paws. Suddenly, Snotlout side-checks Fishlegs. He drops the sheep, which lands in Snotlout's hands.] **_

Fishlegs glared at Snotlout, who blew a raspberry at him.

**Snotlout: HO-HO! I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that? **

_**[Fishlegs glares at Snotlout.] **_

**Fishlegs: Snotlout, that was mine! **

"Not anymore!" Snotlout smirked.

_**[Snotlout flies over to the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and tosses his sheep to Ruff.] **_

"Wait…"

**Snotlout: Here ya go, babe! Did I tell you that you look amazing today? Cuz' you do! **

Ruffnut immediately leaned away from him.

"I do not like Ruffnut!" Snotlout yelled. _I like Astrid._

**Ruffnut: (Disgusted) Ugh. Come on, Barf! It's starting to stink around here! **

**Tuffnut: Nope, still hates you! Let's blow this place, Belch! Alright! **

Both Ruffnut and Tuffnut sighed in relief, leading Ruffnut to randomly punch the latter in his face.

**Stoick: Ha-ha. That's nine for the twins, **

The twins cheered.

**Astrid lags with three, **

Astrid pouted.

**Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with none... **

Said two blanched.

**and Hiccup is... **

"Why's my basket empt—"

**nowhere to be found. _[Grunts]_ **

"Oh. Wait, why aren't I there?"

Stoick sighed along with his on-screen self. Even when Hiccup would so obviously win, he still didn't join in the village activities! What was wrong with his son!

**Gobber: Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ye, Stoick? **

"Big talk?" Hiccup asked warily.

"Ah, yes, Hiccup." Snotlout was saying as seriously as possible. "You see, when children come to a certain age, their parents have to give them 'The Talk' which—"

"Snotlout, shut up!" said Astrid, blushing red.

_Meanwhile__**[Snotlout meets up with Astrid, and Astrid hits him on the helmet for throwing the sheep to Ruffnut.]**_

**Snotlout: OW! **

**Astrid: What are you doing, Snotlout? They're gonna win now! **

**Snotlout: She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets. **

**Astrid: (Confused) Ruffnut? Didn't she try to bury you alive? **

**Snotlout: Only for a few hours! **

Ruffnut nodded. That she could imagine.

**Hiccup: (Narration) Now, dragons used to be a bit of a problem, but that was five years ago. Now they've all moved in! And really, why wouldn't they? We have custom stables, all-you-can-eat feeding stations, a full-service dragon wash, even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so, myself. **

Hiccup and Stoick both were nodding approvingly at all the utilities mentioned/shown on screen.

**Stoick: It's time, Gobber! **

**Gobber: Righty-o! Last lap! **

**Astrid: The Black Sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing! **

Astrid grinned. She didn't know what the Black Sheep did, but if it helped her win then she was all for it!

**Ruffnut:Come on, Barf! **

**Tuffnut: Let's go! **

**Fishlegs: Go, Meatlug! **

**Ruffnut: Whooo-hooo! **

**Tuffnut: It's cool, it's cool, it's cool **

**Gobber: (To the Black Sheep) This is your big moment. Have a nice flight! **

The teens all snickered, catching on.

_**[The terrified sheep gets launched into the air via catapult.] **_

_**[Astrid flies towards the airborne sheep, and Stormfly prepares to catch it.] **_

**Astrid: Up, up, up, up, up, up, up! **

Astrid copied her on-screen self, sure that she would get it.

_**[Suddenly, Fishlegs flies in and intercepts the sheep. **_

**Astrid: NO! **

**Fishlegs: YES! Good job, Meatlug! **

Everyone gasped. _Fishlegs_ had just beaten _Astrid!_

**Fishlegs: Here ya go, Darling! Mine's worth ten! **

"Aw, you too?" Tuffnut cried. Ruffnut decided to stay clear of all three boys for now.

**Ruffnut: Yeah! The Black Sheep! **

**Astrid: _[To Snotlout]_ You guys are fighting for Ruffnut? **

**Ruffnut: I'm totally winning! **

**Fishlegs: We're winning together! **

"Ew." Ruffnut muttered, moving away from the insane group towards Astrid and _[dreamily]_ Hiccup.

_**[Ruffnut knocks Fishlegs back. Fishlegs screams and flies into Snotlout] **_

**Ruffnut: Whoo-hoo! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW! **

**Tuffnut: Except for me! We're attached, genius! Quit trying— **

**Ruffnut: Hey! **

**Tuffnut: —to steal all my glory! **

_**[Astrid and Stormfly fly toward them. Astrid stands on Stormfly's back surfer-girl style.] **_

"Go Astrid!" Hiccup cheered, then he sunk down into his seat, blushing furiously.

**Stoick: Get them, Astrid! **

Many villagers looked at him, surprised.

**Tuffnut: It's my glory! **

**Ruffnut: You're always ruining everything! **

**Tuffnut: NO SHEEP, NO GLORY! **

**Astrid: Gotcha! Ha-ha! **

"Yes!" Astrid yelled.

**Tuufnut: Whoa! **

**Ruffnut: Astrid! **

**Stoick: Well played! Ha, ha, ha! _[To Spitlout]_ That's my future daughter-in-law! **

Now both Hiccup and Astrid were blushing profoundly while all the teens cat-called.

**Fishlegs: Whoo-hoo! **

_**[Fishlegs bumps into Astrid] **_

**Snotlout: A-ha, excuse me! **

_**[He comes flying towards Astrid lifting a large hammer] **_

"As if." Hiccup said with a grin.

**Astrid: Stormfly! **

**Fishlegs: Ah! **

_**[Stormfly dives. Snotlout misses and hits Fishlegs] **_

**Crowd: Oh! **

**Astrid: Whoa! **

**Stoick: That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game! **

"Yeah!" said person yelled punching the air.

**Hiccup: (Narration) Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has payed off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I can't believe how many review I got from this! It was really unexpected! Anyway, I'm on to the 'Itchy Armpit' scene now. After this will be the Hiccstrid scene then finally something that isn't part of any preview, I think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup: (Narration) Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has payed off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.<strong>

Hiccup grinned. Finally!

**_[The scene changes to Hiccup and Toothless flying over the ocean doing acrobatic stunts]_**

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

"I wanna do that!"

"That sure looks fun, doesn't it, buddy?" Toothless nuzzled his agreement.

**Hiccup: What do ya think, bud? You wanna give this another shot?**

**_[Toothless complains in reply]_**

Astrid suddenly felt wary. "Um, Hiccup, give _what_ another shot?"

Hiccup shrugged. "It's in the future, how am I supposed to know?"

Toothless groaned. He recognized the expressions on-screen.

**Hiccup: Toothless, it'll be fine!**

**Hiccup: Ready?... _[Adjusts tail controls and fall sideways off]_ AAAAAHHHHH...! YEAH! WHOOOO-HOOOO! YEAH!**

"We did it!" Hiccup yelled suddenly, jumping around. "I knew it was possible and, sure, we took five years, but we finally—"

"YOU'VE DONE THIS BEFORE?!" yelled the two equally ear-splitting voices of Stoick the Vast and Astrid Hofferson.

Hiccup decided it was best to ignore them and hope they would turn their attention back to the movie.

_Eventually_**_[Hiccup snaps open his flight suit]_**

The two blacksmiths stared in wonder.

"I wanna do that too!" the twins both yelled. "No, me! No! Me!"

"Me too!" Snotlout yelled. ""Because—"

"In your dreams." Hiccup snorted.

**Hiccup: Aaaaaaaah! Whoo-hoo!... THIS IS AMAZING!**

**_[Large sea stacks appear out of nowhere, and Hiccup is about to crash into them.]_**

**Hiccup: No longer amazing! TOOTHLESS!**

A majority of the twins burst out laughing. Hiccup felt his face burn with embaressment.

_[**Toothless shrieks and struggles to get to Hiccup]**_

**Hiccup: OH, NO! AHH!**

**_[Toothless blasts the upcoming sea stack and grabs Hiccup, wrapping him up in his wings like _**

**_from the first movie.]  
><em>**

**_[Toothless and Hiccup fall down onto a small island, grunting]_**

"Wow..." many people gasped.

"Hiccup is... hot." Astrid stuttered, shocked.

Said person ducked his head down to hide his burning face.

_**[Hiccup sighs in relief and switches his prosthetic leg from flying gear to walking]**_

Gobber pretended to look hurt. "You betrayed me, Hiccup! How could you change my wonderful 'Hiccup flair' design?"

Hiccup just raised an eyebrow at him.

**Hiccup: Ah. Whoo. That came out of nowhere.**

**_[The sea stack cracks and falls]_**

_**[Toothless grumbles]**_

Toothless glared at Hiccup who just laughed resulting in dragon chasing human around the room.

"SIT DOWN!" A little kid yelled. "...i can't hear the movie..." she added quietly.

**Hiccup: We've really got to work on your solo flying there, bud. That, uh, locked up tail makes for a pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, hey?**

Astrid turned to Hiccup. "I thought—"

He cut her off. "Yeah, he didn't like it."

**Hiccup: Oh. Looks like we've found another one, bud.**

**_[An annoyed Toothless throws a small pebble at Hiccup's head.]_**

**Hiccup: Oh, what? You want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby-boo?**

**Hiccup: Well, try this on! _[hugs him, tries to wrestle with him] _Oh, you feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse?**

**Hiccup: (Groans) Oh, come on, come on. Yeah-yeah. You wouldn't hurt a one legged- AHH!**

**_[Toothless laughs]_**

Hiccup glared at the present Toothless, who was also laughing.

**Hiccup: O-oh, oh. You're right, you're right. You win... You win.**

**_[Toothless falls backwards]_**

**Hiccup: Whoa, whoa, whoa._ [playing with Toothless]_ He's down! Oh, and it's ugly! Dragons and ****Vikings, enemies again! **

"I should hope not!" many muttered.

**Locked in combat to the bitter**—**_[Toothless drops his head on Hiccup's chest]_ **— **AAHHHhhhh...**

Hiccup grumbled and pushed Toothless off of him. "Your head is heavy."

_**[Toothless starts to lick him]**_

**Hiccup:**** (Groans) You know that doesn't wash out!**

"You know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup whined along.

**_[Toothless laughs and Hiccup splashes some spit on Toothless' face]_**

**_[Hiccup looks around at the new island he discovered and pulls out his map]_**

"That's such a huge map!" Snotlout cried.

"It should've taken you weeks to fly to there from Berk!" cried Spitelout.

Hiccup smirked. "Hello? Night Fury? Supersonic speed flying?"

**Hiccup: So... What should we name it?**

_**[Toothless chews at his armpit]**_

**Hiccup****: Itchy Armpit, it is.**

Everyone burst out laughing, even Hiccup.

"How could you say that with a straight face?!" Astrid asked him, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

**Hiccup****: Whad'ya reckon bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows? Maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury.**

Hiccup suddenly felt sad that Toothless was practically the last of his kind.

**Hiccup: Wouldn't that be something?**

**Hiccup****: So, what'da say? Just keep going?**

**_[Toothless replies 'no']_**

_**[Stromfly comes shrieking. Astrid and Stormfly land on the island and enter the scene]**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So happy at all the positive comments streaming in! Yes, so happy that I updated two chapters in one day! So now you know, the more reviews the more updates! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Stromfly comes shrieking. Astrid and Stormfly land on the island and enter the scene]<em>**

"And enter beautiful!" Snotlout announced.

Astrid rolled her eyes and punched him in the face.

**_[Toothless runs over excitedly to greet Stormfly]_**

**Hiccup: Afternoon, Milady. Where have you been?**

"What did you call me?" Astrid asked curiously.

Hiccup scoffed. Of course the one who spent her whole life learning to be a viking didn't know simple manneristic gestures.

**Astrid: Oh, winning races. What else?**

Astrid grinned at the reminder of her victory.

**Astrid: Real question is, where have you been?**

**Hiccup: Avoiding my dad.**

"What? Why?" many people, Hiccup and Stoick included, began to ask. Weren't they getting along now?

**Astrid: Oh, no. What happened now?**

**Hiccup: Oh, you're gonna**—** you're gonna love this. I wake up, the sun is shining, Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop, **

"Terrible Terrors can sing?" Tuffnut muttered.

"No." Hiccup hissed.

**I saunter down to breakfast thinking all is right in the world and I get: [imitating Stoick] "Son, we need to talk."**

They all burst out laughing.

"Haha! Ya totally nailed him!" Gobber laughed.

"Wha— wha— I don't sound like that!" Stoick protested.

**Astrid: [Imitates Hiccup] "Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started."**

The laughing got, if possible, even louder. Although if anyone were paying really close attention, they would see the jealousy flash through Snotlout's eyes when Astrid interacted with him with such ease.

**Hiccup: Okay, first of all, I-I don't sound like that, **

"Like father like son." Gobber told the Haddocks.

**who**—** what is this character? And second, what is that thing you're going with my shoulders?**

**_[Astrid repeats the gesture dramatically]_**

**Hiccup: A very flattering impersonation, anyway he goes: [imitating Stoick] 'You're the pride of Berk, son. And I couldn't be prouder!**

**Astrid: [Imitates Hiccup talking to his dad] "Ah, thanks, Dad! I'm pretty impressed with myself, too!"**

"Astrid!" Hiccup whined, earning a slap to the head.

**Hiccup: [Laughing] When have I ever done that with my hands?**

**Astrid: You just did!**

"Ha!" she yelled triumphantly.

Toothless gave him a toothily evil grin.

"Now both of you are ganging up on me?"

**Hiccup: Ah-kay, just hold still. Very serious.**

"Wow..." "Hiccup telling Astrid to be serious..." "Never thought I'll see the day..."

**Hiccup: "You're all grown up. And since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided**—**"**

**Astrid: To make you Chief! **

"WHAT!"

**Oh, my gods! Hiccup, that's AMAZING! _[Punches him hard in the chest]_**

**_[Hiccup grunts, Astrid laughs. Hiccup's fin pops out.]_**

**Hiccup: You're going to wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive.**

**_[Toothless and Stormfly come running past cashing each other and knock over Astrid and Hiccup]_**

**Hiccup: Yeah, so... This is what I'm dealing with.**

"Hiccup, this is amazing! You should be thrilled!"

"Me, chief? No. The village will be burned down within a week."

"Now you're just being melodramatic!"

"Will you two shut up?" Ruffnut demanded.

"Yeah, just let your future selves argue for you like they are." Tuffnut agreed.

AStrid and Hiccup sheepishly sat down.

**Astrid: What'd you tell him?**

**Hiccup: I-I didn't. By the time he turned around I was gone.**

_Typical, _Stoick sighed.

**Astrid: Huh, well... that's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait, for sure, and I'll need to fly Toothless since you'll be too busy, but...**

**_[Astrid realizes what she just said]_**

"By the way, NO OE ELSE IS EVER TO RIDE TOOTHLESS." Hiccup warned.

Toothless growled for a good measure.

**Hiccup: I-It's not me, Astrid, all those speeches and planning and running the village, that's his thing. **

"I dunno... I think you've changed in five years." Astrid assured him.

Hiccup still wasn't convinced.

**Astrid: I think you're missing the point. I mean, Chief. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited.**

**Hiccup: I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are, and you've always have. **

"But Hiccup..."

**But, me? I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father, **

Stoick withheld his disappointment. It was true, actually, even after all he had done.

**and I've never met my mother, **

Stoick suddenly looked increasingly sad. Gobber, Spitelout, and a few others, began to comfort him.

**so... what does that make me?**

"It makes you you." Astrid told him with a grin. "You're one-of-a-kind, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled gratefully back at her.

**Astrid: What you're searching for isn't out there, Hiccup. _[Puts her hand to Hiccup's chest]_ It's in here. Maybe you just don't see it yet.**

The teens were all suddenly very aware of how close the two were sitting.

**_[Astrid kisses Hiccup but pulls back with Toothless' spit on her face. Disgusted, she tries to wipe it off.]_**

They all laughed, Snotlout rather half-heartedly.

**Hiccup: Maybe. But, you know, there is something out there.**

**Astrid: Hiccup...**

**_[He grabs Astrid's chin and points her straight ahead of them, showing her a large cloud of smoke.]_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that I don't really give enough detail for the script. I'll try, but most of you are going to have to actually watch the movie in order to receive maximum enjoyment of this fic. Besides that, there is also the fact that these stories are discouraged for that very reason of people reading these instead of paying to watch the movie.**

**Sorry topic aside, this is the first chapter not seen in a preview! I hope I did it justice!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[They fly towards it to investigate it. They fly through the burnt forest...<strong>_

"Wow, what happened?" Hiccup wondered, absently stroking Toothless.

**_until they reach the ocean and see a large and piercing structure of ice.]_**

They all gasped.

"Is that ice?" Fishlegs asked tentatively.

"Looks like it." said Hiccup.

**Hiccup: Whoa. [To Astrid] Stay close.**

_**[They fly around the ice, looking at all the ruined things caught in it.]**_

**Hiccup: What happened here?**

_**[Toothless makes a stressed sound, and finds an enormous footprint in the mud.]**_

"Look at the size of that thing!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Looks like a class ten." Fishlegs noted fearfully.

Nobody really understood what he meant.

**Hiccup: Alright, easy, bud.**

**Astrid: Hiccup!**

**Eret: FIRE!**

**Hiccup: ASTRID, LOOK OUT!**

**_[A net its thrown at Toothless but catches Stormfly instead]_**

"Stormfly!" Astrid cried.

"Astrid!" Hiccup cried.

They turned to each other, then looked at their dragons, all sitting safely beside them anyway, then proceeded to watch.

**Astrid: No! Hiccup!**

**_[She slips from Stormfly and falls towards the ground. Toothless catches her]_**

**_[Dragon hunters try to trap Stormfly. She escapes the net and throws spikes.]_**

**Eret: Watch the tail! Ah! Tie those legs up!**

"Don't you dare!" Astrid warned.

**_[Toothless flies past, and Eret looks at him in wonder]_**

**Eret: Is that what I think it is?**

"A Night Fury?" Hiccup smirked.

"A real hottie?" Ruffnut whispered dreamily.

Astrid heard looked at her quizzically.

**Hiccup: STOP!**

**Astrid: Stormfly!**

**_[Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid land]_**

**Astrid: What are you doing?**

**_[Hiccup opens Inferno]_**

"Wow." Hiccup gaped at the sword. "That's just— that I— that—"

"I want one!" Ruffnut declared.

"No, I want one!" Tuffnut argued.

"I'm getting one!" Snotlout butted in.

Hiccup shook his head. "If you think I'm going to spend ages making one of those for you, you're mad. Oh, wait, you are."

"Hey!"

"You tell 'em, Hiccup!"

"You do notice you're not getting one either, right Astrid."

"Hiccup…!"

"By the way, is anyone else wondering when Hiccup ever learned to use a sword?" Fishlegs asked tentatively.

"Yeah, you're holding it with your left hand, who does that?" Snotlout scoffed with slight curiosity.

Hiccup shrugged. "Eh, it sorta makes sense when I think about it. I do draw with my left hand too."

The others stared at him.

"Weird." Tuffnut decided. "Wait— why did the movie stop?"

"Because you were all so busy chatting." they turned to see that girl with dark brown hair frowning at them and holding a small metal box. "Are you done? Okay." she clicked the box and the movie continued.

**Dragon trappers: Whoa!**

**Eret: Back again? Soil my breeches. That is a Night Fury. ****I thought they were all gone for good. Looks like our luck's turn for the better, lads. Don't think Drago has one of those in his dragon army.**

"Dragon army?" Hiccup breathed.

**Astrid: Dragon army?**

**Hiccup: Look we don't want any trouble.**

"Not doing such a good job of looking like it, Hiccup, with that sword and all." Gobber laughed.

**Eret: Ha! You should have thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits.**

"What—"

**Astrid: What are you... talking about?**

**Hiccup: You think we did this?**

**Eret: Ha. Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is without do-gooder Dragon Riders sneaking in to rescue them.**

**Hiccup: What do-gooder— There are other Dragon Riders?**

**Eret: You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me. **

"You mean there are?" Almost all the teens gasped.

**You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side but I still have a quota to fill. **

"An ice-spitting dragon?" Fishlegs thought aloud. "That sounds so cool."

**How'd you suppose we explain this to Drago Bludvist?**

"DRAGO BLUDVIST?!" Stoick exclaimed. The movie paused again. "THAT— HE'S A MADMAN! SON, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET INVOLVED IN ANY OF THIS— WITH THAT MONSTER!"

Hiccup was very taken aback by his father's hard reaction. The whole village was very taken aback.

"Dad, I'm obviously already very involved." he told his dad. "And what happened, anyway?"

Before Stoick could respond, Astrid broke in. "No offence, chief, but we're probably going to find out in the movie anyway, so we might want to move on. This is the future so there's really no use lecturing him now when you are obviously going to do it anyway."

Stoick didn't like it, but he resigned to sitting down and keeping his worry to himself for now.

**Hiccup: Drago What-fist? Does anything you say make sense?**

**Random dragon trapper: He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow.**

**Random dragon trapper: And Drago don't take well to excuses.**

**Eret: This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty handed.**

_**[Shows a scar on his shoulder from under his shirt]**_

"Poor thing." Ruffnut said sympathetically.

The teens sent her strange looks.

**Eret: He promised to be far less understand in the future.**

**Hiccup: Alright, we don't know anything about a dragon thief or an ice-spitting dragon...**

_**[Eret nods to his men hidden behind Hiccup and Astrid]**_

"HIccup..." Gobber muttered nervously.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't worry, I've got Toothless and Astrid with me. I'm safe. Mostly."

**Hiccup: Or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay? Just give us back our dragon and we'll go, strange, hostile person whom we've never met.**

**Eret: Oh, where are my manners? Ha, I'm Eret, _[reaches for a dagger in his belt behind him]_ son of Eret. **

"What a perfect name." Ruffnut sighed.

Astrid leaned away a little. "Are you feeling alright...?"

_**[Suddenly points his weapon at them]**_

**Eret: Finest dragon trapper alive, after all it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury.**

"Yeah right!" Hiccup scoffed.

_**[Toothless growls]**_

**Hiccup: And this is Toothless, he says we're going... _[getting irritated] _now.**

**Eret: _[laughs]_ They all say that. Rush 'em, lads!**

_**[The hidden dragon trappers attack. Toothless fires at a large icicle that falls on the dragon trappers and keeps them back. They shout and jump away. Hiccup pulls out Inferno and cuts the net off of Stormfly.]**_

**Astrid: Stormfly, come on! Go! Go!**

**Eret: You will never hold onto those dragons! You hear me?! Drago is coming for them all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Your next chapter is here! I'm trying my very best to post at least a chapter a day, as you can see! Thank you for all your reviews and positive support!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Scene changes to Berk. The rest of the teens are flying around.]<em>**

**Fishlegs:**** Come on, Meatlug. Woohoo.**

**[_Snoutlout flies near Gothi's hut, scaring her Terrible Terrors. Once they land he flies past again.]_**

**_[Gothi grunts and shakes her fist at them]_**

**Snoutlout:**** Ha-ha.**

**Stoick_:_****_ [To villager]_**** Hey, how are you?**

**Stoick:**** _[To another villager]_ Beautiful day.**

**Stoick:**** _[To Spitelout]_ Hello, Spitelout, great game today.**

**_[Stoick nearly bumps into another villager]_**

**Stoick:**** Oh, sorry, Mrs. Rak.**

**Stoick:**** _[To Gobber]_ Any sign of him?**

**Gobber:**** Ah! He's probably flown off the edge of the world by now. You sure you want that kid running the village? You can still delay your retirement.**

**Stoick:**** No. He's ready, you'll see.**

" Yeah, right." muttered Hiccup in an undertone. "Sure I'm ready."

"That's my boy!" shouted Stoick, completely missing the sarcasm.

**Stoick:**** Ha-ha-ha, there he is, the Pride of Berk!**

"Still hard to imagine." Hiccup said uneasily.

"Well, you might want to get used to it soon." Astrid told him with a smile.

**Gobber:**** Look who's finally decided to show up for work.**

**Hiccup:**** Sorry, got held up.**

"Don't tell me that's all you're going to say!" Gobber admonished him.

**Hiccup:**** Hey, Dad. Can I have a word?**

"Don't worry, it obviously isn't." Stoick told him.

**Stoick:**** Something you're itching to tell me?**

**Hiccup:**** Ah, not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes.**

**Stoick:**** Ah! Good man, now lesson one; a Chief's first duty is to his people. So... _[Calling out to villagers waiting for their saddles to be made] _Forty-one?**

"You still never listen to me, dad." Hiccup sighed.

Stoick felt slightly ashamed.

**Hiccup:**** Wha- Could we just talk in private?**

**Stoick:**** -Forty -**

**Villager:**** That's me! That's me! I'm next to you. I was ahead o' you.**

**Hiccup:**** If we could just talk-**

**Villager:**** 'Scuse me, I've been here all day. Okay, okay. I want one for those high seaters, with lots of spikes and big storage compartment.**

The viking who's future self was on screen felt giddy with excitement.

**Stoick: Absolutely! You got it, sir.**

**Hiccup: Ah, Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles.**

"As I said, you still never listen."

**Stoick: Ah. lesson two, no task is too small when it comes to serving your people.**

"Lesson two, prioritize." Astrid told him when the chief's back was turned.

"Tell that to him." He grumbled.

**Hiccup: Dad**

**Stoick****: Oh, excuse us Grump.**

**Hiccup****: Look can we just talk**

**Gobber: Ah! Grump you let the forge die. Do it again.**

**_[Grump lights the black smith on fire. Hiccup screams and Gobber groans before pouring water onto the fire.]_**

**Gobber****: That's it Grump. You're going up for adoption.**

Grump gave him a look like, "_No, of course not. You love me too much._"

**Stoick: These… And this…**

**Hiccup: Ah, Dad.**

**Stoick: Go on. Hammer away.**

**Hiccup: Yeah but seriously, I really need to tell you about this new land we came across.**

**Gobber: Another one?**

**Fishlegs: Any new dragons?**

"Hey, it's us!" Tuffnut cried.

**Hiccup: We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly**

"To put it mildly." Ruffnut scoffed.

**Gobber: Oh really? You're Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops.**

"Yeah… that would be nice…" Astrid thought with a grin.

**Hiccup: No, this was different. Not the standard run for the hills ho-ha I've come to enjoy.**

"How can you enjoy that?" Fishlegs asked tentively.

"I don't know, I think I'll come to enjoy it." Snotlout grinned.

"Shush!" Astrid told them.

**Hiccup: These guys were trappers… Dragon trappers**

**Astrid: You should've seen their fork, all blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. it was weird!**

"…I stil think I sound weird in the future."

"It's called puberty." Gobber informed her.

"Oh. So _that's_ what happened to Hiccup."

**Hiccup: I've never seen anything like it, a-and worst of all they thought we did it!**

**Gobber: Ya know you two are going to get yourselves in serious trouble one of these days. not everyone appreciates this way of life.**

**Stoick: Gobber's right son, best we keep to our own. Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time. Once we make the big announcement.**

"Dad, just drop the chief thing!"

**Hiccup: They are building a dragon army, or or at lease the guy they're working for is. Ah, Dargo bloody-fist or something…**

**Tuffnut****: I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to steal my dragon**

**Ruffnut: Or mine!**

**Tuffnut: Urgh, you're such a moron.**

**Fishlegs: A beautiful moron**

**Snoutlout: Yeah.**

**_[Ruffnut groans]_**

**Stoick: Bludvist… Drago Bludvist.**

**Hiccup: Ah yeah… Wait, you know him?**

**_[change scene to running through the village]_**

**Stoick: Ground all dragons!**

"Grouded? You can't be serious!" Hiccup whined.

**Hiccup: What? Why?**

**Stoick: Seal the gates, lower the stalls doors.**

"Wow, it's like a prison now!" Snotlout exclaimed.

**Hiccup: Woah woah woah, wait, wait. What is happening?**

**Gobber: Come on! You heard the man, lock it down.**

**Stoick: No dragon or viking sets foot off this island until I give the word.**

**Hiccup: Wait, because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some far away land.**

"It's worse than you think, Hiccup." Stoick mumbled, horrified.

**Stoick: Because Drago Bludivst is a mad man. Without conscious or mercy and if he's built a dragon army, gods help us all.**

**Stoick: Get them into the pens! Quickly!**

**Hiccup: Let's ride back out there we'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him.**

"NO!" Stoick yelled.

**Stoick: No! We fortify the island.**

**Hiccup: It's our duty to keep the peace.**

**Stoick: Peace is over Hiccup! We must prepare for war.**

**Hiccup: War? Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons we can't wait around for him to get here! Let's go find him and change his mind.**

"You can be surprisingly persuasive." Astrid agreed, leaning onto him.

Snotlout crimged at the gesture.

**Stoick: Some minds won't be changed Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own.**

"Stoick, it's hopeless." Gobber told him. "The boy's going to do it either way."

**_[Toothless whines]_**

**Stoick: Secure the stable! Watch every stall.**

**Astrid****: _[Notices that Hiccup has a defiant look on his face]_ Hiccup, don't!**

**Hiccup: I have to.**

**[_Hiccup kisses Astrid_]**

Astrid and Hiccup blushed.

**Stoick: Quickly**

**_[Toothless roars]_**

**Stoick: Hiccup!**

**Hiccup: Come on!**

**_[Hiccup makes it through just in time]_**

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled.

**Stoick: Hiccup!**

**_[Astrid and Stormfly fly after them]_**

"Astrid!" he yelled in exasperation.

Astrid shrugged sheepishly.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so so so sorry that I haven't been updating, like, anything! I would blame school just starting but...**

**Anyway, this chapter was written entirely by my little sister, who got annoyed at me not updating and decided to write this one herself. A million thanks to her!**

**I'm very sorry, this doesn't exactly mean that I'm back to updating regularly, but we'll see.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Eret's ship is seen sailing through the ocean]<em>**

**Eret: keep your eyes peeled lads, at this wind we'll reach Drago by**

**daybreak. So best we fill this ship up with dragons and quick, there's no time to be picky.**

**Dragon trapper: Ah, Eret.**

**Eret: Not if we want to keep our…**

**_[Toothless and Stormfly is spotted flying towards them]_**

Stoick narrowed his eyes. "Hiccup, what are you doing?"

**Eret: HEADS! Off the port**

**Eret: Rush 'em lads, take 'em down.**

**_[notices who they are]_**

"Not on my watch," mumbled Astrid and Hiccup.

**Eret: You're not getting away this time. Fire!**

**Eret: And here I was worried we might turn up empty handed.**

**Hiccup: Nope. It's you're lucky day, we give up.**

"What are you doing," yelled everyone except Hiccup who realized the plan.

**Hiccup: That' one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder and two of the finest dragon riders west of Lake Tuck. That'll make the boss happy right? Excuse you.**

**Astrid: What are you doing?**

**Hiccup: Ah, Toothless stay. The dragon's don't really care for**

**confined spaces so they'll just hang out with you, they won't be any trouble.**

**_[The dragon trappers pull out their swords. Toothless jumps and growls menacingly]_**

"Uh oh." The teenagers giggled mockingly.

**Hiccup: Unless you do that. You know, wooden boat, bid ocean. H-how is your swimming?**

**Dragon Trapper: Not good.**

**Hiccup: Oops, almost forgot, can't have armed prisoners.**

**_[Stands and hands over inferno]_**

All of the Vikings stared in shock mouths open wide (except Hiccup)

**Astrid: How is this a plan?**

**Hiccup: Just what every Dragon trapper needs, one end coats the blade with Monstrous Nightmare saliva, the other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and…**

**_[Gas fills the air and gets lit.]_**

Everyone laughs.

**Hiccup: Oh yeah, there you go. Once they see you as one of their own even the testiest dragon can be trained, right bud?**

**Eret: Gimme that.**

**_[Throws Inferno overboard. Stormfly chases after it.]_**

**Eret: What game are you playing**

**Hiccup: No game, we just want to meet Drago.**

**Eret: Why?**

**Hiccup: Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons.**

"Impossible men that kill without reason cannot be reasoned with. " yelled Stoick.

"Why because they have no reasoning?" joked the twins.

"YES!" growled Stoick

"Dad this is who I am I'm making peace in the world."

**_[Eret laughs]_**

**Astrid: He can be really persuasive**

**Hiccup: Once you've earned his loyalty, there's nothing a dragon won't do for you.**

**Eret: Pfft, you won't be changing any minds around here.**

**Hiccup: I can change yours, right here, right now. Ah, may I?**

**[Hiccup gets snatched by Snotlout.]**

**Eret: Dragon Riders!**

**[Toothless roars and climbs onto the top of the boat. Confused once he sees Snoutlout, the twins and Fishlegs.]**

**Hiccup: Put me down. Snoutlout. What are you doing?**

**Snoutlout: ****_(To Ruffnut)_**** See how well I protect and provide.**

**Tuffnut: What's with all the nets?**

**Ruffnut: Hey watch it. That was close.**

**_[In slow motion]_****Ruffnut: Oh my, me like-y. Take me**

"Seriously," moaned Tufnut rolling his eyes.

**_[Hiccup pushes off Hookfag]_**

**Astrid: Hold your fire**

**Hiccup: Ah, what are you guys doing here?**

**Gobber: We're here to rescue you.**

**Hiccup: I don't need to be rescued.**

**Stoick: Enough!**

**Eret: Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship ay? I am Eret, son of-**

**_[Stoick shoves his face]_**

"Pppppppffffffffffffftttttttttttt,"laughed Tuffnut

"Priceless,"giggled Ruffnut.

**Eret: I-**

**[Gobber hits him in the head and Grump lies on him]**

**Eret: This thing off me.**

**Gobber: Anyone else? Hmm, that's what I figured.**

**Stoick: You, saddle up. We're going home.**

**Hiccup: No.**

**Stoick: Of all the irresponsible-**

**Hiccup: Look, I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that Irresponsible?**

**Stoick: Because war is what he wants son!**

**Stoick: Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to**

**discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into a midst came a stranger from a strange land. Covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people. Devoted to freeing mankind from the tourney of dragons. He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and he alone could keep us safe if we chose to bow down and follow him.**

"Hahaha,ah good one."laughed the twins."

**_[Everyone laughs]_**

**Ruffnut: Stupid.**

**Tuffnut: Ah, good one.**

"I. We laughed too, until he wrapped himself in his cloak and

cried 'Than see how well you do without me!'. The rooftop suddenly

burst into flames and from is armored dragons dissented from it.

Burning it to the ground. I… was the only one to escape." Said Stoick.

"I don't think it was necessary to say that…" Astrid murmured.

**Stoick: I. We laughed too, until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried 'Than see how well you do without me!'. The rooftop suddenly burst into flames and from is armored dragons dissented from it. Burning it to the ground. I… was the only one to escape.**

"De je vu."

**Stoick: Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with.**

**Hiccup: Maybe**

**Stoick: Hiccup!**

**Hiccup: I'm still going to try. This is what I'm good at, and if I**

**could change your mind I can change his too.**

**Hiccup: Come one.**

**_[Astrid climbs Stormfly.]_**

**Astrid: Let's go.**

**Stoick: No! Lead the others back to Berk, I've had enough mutiny for one day.**

"Oh c'mon ?"moaned Hiccup**. **

**Ruffnut: Oh, I like that.**

**Stoick: Ruffnut! **

**Ruffnut: Okay!**


End file.
